Spotted
by ButterflySidle
Summary: A precanon, short fic. My take on how they 'got together'. Gil spots Sara in an adult toy store. What happens when our two favorite geeks are put in THAT situation? Thank you to my two Lovely Betas. END FINISHED. Rate M, for all the good reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Butterflysidle... aka sidlechick87

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Alas I own nothing. If I did, well 807 would end differently I'll tell you that!

**Authors note: **This is PRE- CANON. No spoilers, just kinda... my sick take on how they should have gotten together. (What we should have seen).This is going to be a short fic, only about 3 chapters long. Enjoy!

A HUGE thank you both my betas. **JungleMag** & **Mingsmommy**, You two are SO amazing! A small thank you to my mom, **Nighblight** for reading over those two paragraphs for me.

* * *

**Caught In The Act**

_Chapter 1 _

Gil was not one for shopping. Normally, he'd run to the store, early after work, grab what he needed then leave. He figured it took less time and less interaction with people that way.

But not today; today, Gil was on the hunt for something specific. He just needed to find a store that had it. It was the newest edition of Forensic Entomology. Some people would scoff and comment on how typical the act was. Gil Grissom would then correct them and say how excited he was that it was finally out, and point out that they should take up reading it too.

Originally, Gil had ordered the book, pre-ordered it months ago, like always. But like any large corporation mishap, his order got lost. Luckily he was reimbursed, but now, he had to find the book on his own.

Only problem now, not every store had it. Therefore, he had to search. Gil only did this every few years, but he needed it, he looked forward to this book.

Making his way through the mall, his hands were sitting tightly in his pockets as he looked through various windows, people watching as individuals studied objects, then studied prices before putting them back.

Pottery Barn, games store, jewelry store. Gil passed multiple shops in search for the one specific one he knew had to have his book.

He passed an adult toy store. The display showed off mannequin in lacy thongs and bras, holding toys and sex paraphernalia. He was almost completely past it when something caught his eye.

Taking two steps back, he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

_No way…_

Sara Sidle was standing in front of a shelf of adult toys. She currently held a few various gadgets in her hand as she read the back of boxes, looking thoroughly invested in what she was reading.

Gil was stuck, completely drawn to the beauty before him. He watched as she ran her long elegant hand along a large tanned skin tone vibrator, complete with balls. He watched as she studied it carefully, slowly nodding her approval.

His eyes widened as she placed it in her basket before moving to the next toy.

Sara held up a few boxes. Each containing a different man's model of his penis that the company had turned into a vibrator. He eyed her as she flipped through the various young, sexy porn stars and was surprised to see her put them all back.

What piqued his interest was the gizmo she studied next. It was not at all life-like like the toy currently sitting in her basket. It was long, technical looking and had two attached pieces. When Sara turned it over, Gil learnt that it was called a rabbit.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he watched her pull it from a box and turn it on, studying it carefully. He moaned inwardly.

Gil always felt that Sara was sexually healthy. She was young, spiritual and vibrant. He always assumed that she pleasured herself behind closed doors. She was independent in every aspect.

Like the smart, education biologist Gil was, he understood Sara's need and her desire to please herself when there was no man in her life. It was human nature to release such urges and orgasm when need be. To compensate for what was lacking, or not lacking in her case currently. Sara just replaced it.

Didn't make her standing there playing with toys any less arousing…

He licked his lips as she twirled the toy around in fascination. His own mind began to wander as he pictured her, back arching off the bed as she moaned, her own hand going to work on pleasing herself. Clutching the rabbit, as she pumped it in an out at her own, sweet pace. His name dripping from her lips as her nipples stiffened into hard peaks.

He imagined himself stepping forward, brushing her hand aside as he fucked her with it mercilessly, taking over for her and pleasing her himself. Bring her to the edge as he watched her writhe and moan his name loudly, over and over and-

"Grissom?!" He immediately jumped and was face to face with a horrified looking Sara, almost positive that his own expression mirrored hers.

He blinked in total confusion before his eyes dropped to her hand and the bag hanging there before she moved it behind her, causing him to lick his suddenly dry lips.

Sara visibly swallowed, watching him as her face flushed red. "You um… Shopping?" Her voice was nervous and shaky.

She had every right to be nervous. Her boss and centerfold of every fantasy was standing before her. Sara contemplated her next move, embarrassment coloring her thoughts. Should she just act like buying adult toys was the most normal thing to do? Not friggin likely with him staring at her like she was a bug under a microscope. There's no way she could pretend that she was buying socks or something as equally mundane when the bag she was tentatively holding contained an assortment of intimate necessities.

Of course, the situation was partially his fault.

No, it was completely his fault.

If he would get up, grow a set and give them both what they so obviously wanted – wait amend that… NEEDED. She wouldn't have been put in the position where had to invest in a hundred and fifty dollars on a fake penis, vibrating plastic and, of course, an impressive amount of lube. All it would take would be one move and he would be well on his way to saving her hand from repeated cramping courtesy of her self love sessions.

Gil blinked rapidly and nodded. "I have to pick up a book I've been waiting for." He absentmindedly scratched his neck. "Entomology."

Sara nodded slowly and looked in the store window. Sighing she decided she might as well fess up. "It's healthy you know." She shrugged, feeling the need to explain herself. She began to fidget a little with the bag in question.

He blinked once, watching her as he nodded. "Yes," he cleared his throat, nodding. "It is."

Sara looked at the floor for a second before settling her gaze not on him, but just past his head. "You know what?" She paused. "I'm going to go now." She began to turn until he gently caught her arm.

"Join me for lunch." He muttered quickly, tugging her to face him.

Sara turned and froze._Did this guy not see how awkward this is?_

Sara stuttered a little. Torn between wanting to go home and try her new merchandise and wanting to join him for lunch. Although, if she decided to make her exit now and hurry home, he'd know that she was rushing to try her new toys. Then she'd probably never be able to look him straight in the eye again. He looked exceptionally sexy, she decided, in his casual jeans and light blue golf shirt.

"I- sure..." She trailed off slowly, her nods just about as confident as she was.

Gil offered a smile, not exactly sure as to why he felt so compelled to ask. "Great." He nodded in the direction of the book store. "We're going to pick up my book first," he said, stepping a little ahead of her, his hands now glued in his pockets, trying to quell his reaction to his own fantasy.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Comments are like oxygen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Take Your Order?**

_Chapter 2_

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. His book was held in front of him as he pretended to read the back, but his eyes were watching Sara. Watching how she read the flap of the book she was currently holding.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, literally. And that bag, oh the bag that hung between them was definitely the big, heavy, elephant in this room. Gil tried concentrating on the back but couldn't get himself to go past the first few words as Sara made small movements.

Scratching at her nose, picking at her shirt, pursing her lips. He was completely lost in her and she had no idea.

Absolutely none.

Sara pursed her lips and looked over at him. "Have you uh- read this?" She held up an entomology book.

Gil and turn raised an eyebrow. "Yes I have it at home, it's interesting, you might enjoy it." He offered a smile.

Sara nodded and tucked it in the crook of her arm.

"You don't have to buy it. I can lend it to you if you want to swing by after joining me for lunch..." He trailed off waiting for a reaction. Gil wasn't sure what exactly compelled him to invite her over. He could have offered to bring it to work for her, but some part of him wanted her to come to his home, to see that small part of him.

_Was that an invitation?_ Sara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Someone somewhere was fucking with her head. Really messing with her… but she wasn't sure if she liked it yet or not. Swallowing, she nodded slowly. "Yes- I mean sure." She putt the book back in its place.

Gil stared at her for a second before giving a nod. "Shall we?" He motioned to the direction of the cash register.

Sara walked ahead and jumped a little as he barely placed his hand on the small of her back. It was a ghost of a touch and if Sara wasn't so jumpy, she probably wouldn't have noticed it.

After Gil paid for his book, that Sara felt was far over priced, he lead her to small restaurant in the corner of the shopping mall. "It's small, quiet and their vegetarian selection looks good."

Sara raised a curious eyebrow. "You check out the vegetarian section?" Clearly, she was surprised.

Gil wet his lips with his tongue nervously at the slip up. "Well I noticed it last time I was here…" He trailed off, holding up two fingers for the hostess. He didn't need Sara to know that he actually hoped that one day he'd be able to take her there. Although this wasn't what he'd had in mind, it would have to suffice… for now.

His hand remained on her lower back as he led her to a small booth for two. He let Sara slip in first before sliding into the bench across from her and smiling before picking up his menu.

Sara followed suit, her menu coming up as she went to cross her legs. She winced as she hit her knee on the table, causing the salt shaker to fall over and everything to jump. "Sorry." She muttered and tried to cross her leg again, a little slower this time. Sara was almost successful…

until her foot brushed against his calf.

Clearing her throat and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Sorry." _Again. _She muttered.

Gil shook his head and smiled, letting her know she was forgiven. He understood, the table was small and her legs were long. It made for a tight squeeze. But that didn't mean he went unaffected by the slight touch. He knew it was an accident but his body reacted only naturally to her. She effected him, his dreams, sometimes she popped into his mind at work, but every small thing Sara Sidle did, never went unnoticed, by Gil anyway.

Gil blinked a few times, staring at the page. Long legs. Sara's long legs. His mind faintly wandered back to the bag. Her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist as moved against her and his name-

"They really should make higher tables." Gil abruptly looked up at her, cutting his smutty thoughts short.

"Pardon?" Sara asked almost too quickly, confused as she cocked her head.

"Well I mean, your long legs, and the tables are rather short…" He trailed off looking at her unsure expression.

Sara gave a nervous laugh. "Yea…" She offered a puzzled smile before blinking and abruptly looking down at her menu.

Gil, stared at her, unsure of what to say next.

"Can I take your orders-"

"Yes." The pair said quickly in unison.

"Great, what can I get you?"

Sara had ordered a Garden salad, sans onions. Her original choice was a Greek, and it was what she was currently craving. But like the quick learner she was, Sara remembered multiple times where she'd been put in a position where some one was in close proximity to her. The last thing she wanted was to be able to scare off a vampire, not that it would matter now. Not with Gil Grissom anyways. So, Sara stuck to her bowl containing lettuce with cucumber and tomatoes with balsamic vinegar, figuring, that if she was truly hungry later, she stop by the vegan place near her home.

"So…" Gil startled her, bringing her from her thoughts.

Sara smiled and nodded, rubbing her hands on her thighs, a nervous trait she's picked up since she was a child. "Yes?"

"Any good cases?" He blinked, figuring it seemed to be the only thing they could find a comfort zone with.

"I'm uh- working that case with you, the Wilson case?" She explained softly.

Sara tried hard not to smile at his attempt. He was trying so hard to make them both comfortable and find a happy medium and he was failing miserably. She'd had just about enough at the awkward glances and the short cut conversations, filled with very few words. They were two intelligent people; of course they should be able to carry on a conversation out side of work.

She licked her lips, "Why… is this so hard for us?" Her gaze went to his and locked on.

Gil sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I don't know, I was just about to ask you the same thing…" He breathed, looking at his folded hands.

And white knuckles.

"Then do it." Sara coaxed him as she leaned forward a little.

"Do what?"

"Ask me."

Gil stared at her for a second. "Why is this so hard for us?"

Sara's gaze softened slightly. "Because we're trying too hard. We're trying to make this work, put behind us that in fact you saw me buy myself an embarrassing amount of sex toys and we're both acting like it never happened. The truth is, I did buy them. I'll probably never be able to look you in the eye again without this being a memory that steps into the forefront of my psyche. But hey, it happened and since you weren't going to address it, I just did. And now it's over, it's done with and we can officially move past it." She blinked at him and took a deep breath.

Gil stared at her mouth slack for a few seconds before wetting his lips to speak. He processed her words as they repeated in his head. On one hand he was relieved because she put a close to the topic. On the other, he couldn't believe she called him out, called them both out on the matter. But one thing he was sure of was Sara Sidle was amazing, not many people could do what she did and not run. Hell, he'd be out that door faster than anyone could say 'clit massager'. "Well, thank you for officially ending it." He smiled softly as the waitress placed their food in front of them.

"You're welcome."

­­­­­­

Sara wouldn't usually called herself sneaky, but Gil had gotten a phone call and excused himself for a few moments.

While he was gone, Sara made her way to the bar and paid for the lunch.

Both their lunches.

She was in the middle of signing the check when she heard Gil scoff slightly behind her.

"Sara I asked you, this isn't fair." He sighed, hands slipping into his pockets.

"Consider this an apology for putting an image in your mind that you'll probably never get rid of." She smirked to the bartender and pushed the check forward.

Well, she was right about one thing. He definitely would never get rid of that image.

But she really didn't need to know that.

"You can repay me by inviting me in for coffee." Her suddenly bold statement surprised even her as she turned around.

Gil thought for a second then nodded. "Alright, where are you parked?"

"Underground."

"Me too," He smiled and guided her out of the restaurant. His hand taking its place firmly, on the small of her back again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

AGAIN a huge thank you to **JungleMag** & **Mingsmommy** forthe awesome beta work. :)

R&R Please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Could Be Fun  
**

_Chapter3_

Sara sat in the front seat of her car, staring at the back of Gil's. They were a block from the house and her knuckles were white as she gripped the wheel.

The light turned green and Sara stepped on the gas, following him on the trek to his house. She glanced at her purse in the front seat. The little bag sat partially inside.

What was she doing? No- correction, what were they doing? As if lunch hadn't been awkward enough for the pair during lunch, this would be equally, if not more. They would be in his territory, his home that she was sure saw the face of very few, if any people. But for her, this was completely unknown.

What was she _doing_?

Swallowing hard, she followed him inside the parking structure and parked a few spots over. allowing a little time to compose herself.

Reaching to her purse, she shoved the bag inside and zipped it up before hopping out.

_Here we go…_

Gil unlocked the door to his condo. Stepping forward, he gave Sara room to move beside him so he could close the door.

His shoulder brushed her chest, causing them both to suck in a small breath of air as he stepped in front of her.

"Coffee." He smiled gently before motioning her to follow.

Sara sat on a bar stool as she fidgeted a little. Elbows resting on the counter- no hands folded on the cool marble.

Blinking, Sara watched as he put on the pot of coffee. She needed to do something.

"Let me help." She stood quickly coming around and leaning against the counter he was working on.

Gil looked at her and nodded once. "Third cupboard from the left, there are mugs. And milk and cream in the fridge."

Sara went to work.

His kitchen was very much for one person, small and tight; him being there left very little space for her to move around.

"S'cuse me." Sara said as a warning as she brushed against his back to reach up and get the mugs.

Setting the objects on the counter next to him. Sara smirked to herself as she 'accidentally' brushed her breasts against his back again. Sure there was a little more room for her, but Sara was an opportunist.

Especially where Gil Grissom was concerned.

She felt his back stiffen a little against her before moving to the fridge.

"One percent or two percent?" Sara asked as she purposely bent forward to pull the cream out.

Gil cleared his throat and turned his head to look over at her. His eyes dropped to her ass, causing him to swallow and wet is painfully dry lips. "Two..." His eyes quickly moving to look at her face.

Her eyes.

She had caught him staring at her.

Sara bit her lip as she pulled out the milk and closed the refrigerator door. She wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time he looked at her like that. Of course, it was the first time she caught him. Usually she could feel his eyes on her. Sara knew when he watched her with a heated gaze, everything inside her went on high alert and she'd be damned if she said she never went home and cried his name out loud as she'd orgasm.

Some nights, multiple times.

But this time…

Sara wasn't going to let it go. She wasn't going to let him get away with the satisfaction of doing so. It wasn't fair that he could watch her from afar and not do anything. Sara was available, he knew she wanted him, so why should she let his staring at her ass go?

Stepping towards him in two long strides, she placed the cartons on the counter and looked at him. Her gaze bore into his.

Gil straightened, watching her as he turned slightly towards her body, unsure.

Sara leaned close, her lips only a few inches from his ear. "I caught you this time." She breathed and lingered there for a few seconds before pulling back.

Gil wished he knew where his next bold move came from as he caught her lips, stopping her from pulling back completely.

He heard her sigh softly as he cupped her head and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Oh, those lips, that haunted his dreams night on end. He imagined them wrapped around his member in so many situations, he lost count. Still he never imaged she tasted _this_ good.

Sara pressed close, her hands coming up and winding tight around his shoulders, her breath catching in her throat. She arched to him; needed to feel him against her as she pressed her chest flush against him, deepening the kiss as she heard him moan into her mouth.

His hands were on her skin first as he lifted the back of her shirt up, with haste. A hand held on to each of her shoulders as held her tight against him, his forearms warm and welcome on her skin.

Sara backed up against the sink, and only then did he pull away and bring his swollen lips to her neck, gently raking his teeth above her collar before licking over the angry patch.

She groaned his name softly before cupping his face and bringing it up to hers, taking a second to gaze into his blue orbs. Sara dipped her head, pressing her lips urgently to his, her tongue prodding against his lips for entry as his hands made their way around to the front of her shirt.

Sara gasped against him as she felt his large hands on her breasts. His thumbs ran over the now hardened peaks, through the soft material, causing her to shudder in anticipation.

"Couch-" Sara swallowed hard as her eyes fluttered from his masterful mouth.

"Toy…" Gil murmured against her.

Sara blinked rapidly. "Wait what?" She asked completely confused as she lifted his head to be level with her own.

Gil took a second to think up a answer. "Where's your rabbit?" His voice was low and gentle.

Sara stared at him and faltered a little at the tone of his voice. "Purse." Her hand waved in the direction of his coffee table. Were they really going to do this?

Gil silently took her hand and led her to the couch; leaning in, he kissed her ear softly. "Get it out."

Sara quickly did as she was told, completely on autopilot as she tugged the bag out and handed it to him.

"This bag…" He swung it a little in front of her face. "Has been driving me crazy," he stated before he turned to face her. "It's entirely your fault." He took charge as he grasped both of her soft hands in his larger one, pulling her in the direction of his bedroom.

Once inside, he tossed the bag on the bed and faced Sara, watching her seriously for a few seconds.

Sara studied the dark colours closely. The blinds were what Sara could guess was a jean material, the bed an equally as dark blue and the walls matched. It wasn't as personal as most bed rooms were, but that didn't surprise her. There were a few pictures, Sara made note to take the opportunity to look at them later. But unlike the rest of the house, this room was far warmer. His scent filled the air, the smell of his soap and his skin and it brought comfort to her. He was familiar, he was who she loved.

"Are you alright with this? Do you-… do you want this too?" He asked, stepping close and grasping a hand in each of his.

"Me, wanting this, was never the question here… I always have, it's always been you. Whether you chose to acknowledge it or not…." She trailed off as he nodded.

Gil reached forward and tucked a stray hair from her face. "I want this, I do." He whispered, leaving it at that. Now that they were here, he had all the time in the world to explain. "May I… use that on you, Sara?" He breathed.

Sara nodded slowly, unable to trust her words.

Gil turned her slowly and backed her up to his bed.

Sara's shirt went first as he peeled it from her skin, sighing as he uncovered his prize. He trailed gentle kisses from her collarbone, dipping into the valley of her chest and down to her belly button.

She watched him, eyes on the spots where his lips met her freckled skin as a tentative hand came up to rub the back of his neck. She smiled softly as she felt him hum against the spot, right above where her pants sat.

Gil slowly unzipped her jeans, tugging them down as he kissed down her legs, wanting to kiss every part of her before she stepped from the material and he stood. Reaching around, he pulled the elastic from her hair, watching as the brown, soft curls fell to her shoulders.

As he came eye to eye with Sara, he leaned in and kissed the tip of her small nose.

"Back up." He instructed as he undid his shirt.

Sara nodded and sat on the bed, sliding back against the headboard, watching as Gil climbed in next to her, pushing the bag up with him.

Leaning in, he kissed the top of her breast gently. "May I?" He asked, pointing to her bra.

Sara nodded quickly, and licked her lips as she watched him through half lidded eyes. Her breathing increased as he unclasped the bra in front and pushed it aside, letting out a breathy moan.

His lips encircled one rosy peak causing Sara to cry out softly and loll her head back against the wooden board. A gentle hand slid into his head of curls as she held him there, whimpering her approval and need for more.

He gave the mate equal attention before pulling back and pressing a kiss to her lips. His rough, large hand slid down the flat plane of her belly before dipping between her legs and pushing the material aside. "May I taste you?" He breathed against her mouth.

Sara swallowed hard and nodded as she spread her legs to accommodate him, watching him as he slid down the bed.

She raised her hips as he tugged at her underwear and she found herself wishing, she had put on something sexier. Like a thong, or even nothing. Anything but the green cotton briefs she wore for work. But Gil didn't seem to mind as he tossed them away and kissed the inside of her thigh.

Tugging her hips a little for her to lay back, Gil pressed a kiss to her pink lips before running his tongue through the seam, moaning at the combination of her loud gasp and the sweet taste of her.

He teased her clit gently as his hand went for the bag tugging out the toy and opening the box.

Gil sat up but not before he lapped at the skin above the small thatch of hair that sat between her legs.

After coating the toy, he lay next to her and kissed her hard on the lips before turning it on and pressing it into her. Moaning against her lips, he pulled back slowly, watching as her eyes fluttered in pleasure, her hips coming up to a slow rhythm as he slid the toy within her. He was careful, stopping it every time he felt resistance, waiting for her to relax and taking his time with the task, committing it to memory as he slowly pushed it in all the way, inch by inch.

His pace increased as she begged him softly, her mind wheeling with thoughts of him. But Sara only wanted one thing. "Stop." She whispered, stilling his hand.

He pulled back slowly, looking down at her worried as she cupped his cheek. "You… I want you. Not the toy, nothing else, but you." She breathed, watching him.

Gil nodded as he stepped from the bed, tugging his pants and revealing himself before going for a condom from his night stand. He ripped the package open before sheathing it over his rock hard erection.

"See what you do to me Sara?" He whispered as her covered her body with his. "So beautiful, so amazing." He breathed against her lips as he entered her in one long swift stroke.

Sara bit her lower lip as her rolled her hips, getting used to the length and size of him. The feel of him was so different compared to the plastic. He was thicker and warmer as he filled her. The feel of his larger frame over hers was welcomed and comforting, Sara decided as she ran her hands over his shoulders. This was something she though she'd never be able to experience. Yet here was, happily in a tangle of limbs as he made Sara feel amazing, wanted. He made her feel whole.

Gil began to move slowly, pressing his lips against hers lovingly. Before moving to place soft, gently kisses along her now exposed neck.

Sara whimpered his name softly as her arms came up tightly around his shoulder, pressing up against him as her hips rolled perfectly in tune his with his as they created their own pace.

Gil felt himself losing control as her breathing increased and soft moans began to escape from his lover's lips, just enough encouragement to press into her harder.

He could feel Sara's thighs tighten around his hips as she whimpered softly.

"Gil.. I'm so close- I'm gonna-" Sara arched as her walls fluttered around him quickly, hips rolling faster as he could feel her orgasm.

The look on her face alone was what pushed him over the edge as he shouted her name, coming hard as her inner muscles milked him.

He collapsed against her. The pair a panting tangle of sweat and skin. His face buried into the crook of his new lover's neck as she held him close.

Moments passed as the two calmed. Gil slid from her but remained on top as he looked down at her, brushing damp curls from her face, studying her.

Sara smiled gently at him. "Hey…" She whispered softly.

"Hi." He kissed her cheek as his hand moved, brushing against the rabbit. Gil took hold of it and held it up. "Guess you won't need this anymore…" He trailed off, his face serious and questioning.

Sara cocked her head a little. "Guess I won't… but…" She took hold of it herself, studying it before placing it back on the bed. "Could be some fun." She laughed softly as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Could be."

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed this fun little... story :) Comments are love 3

P.S. a HUGE thank you to Mingsmommy, who was such an angel through this chapter. Thank you to BOTH my betas for putting up with me :D! You two are amazing.


End file.
